Rendirse para Ganar
by CriXar
Summary: Se acabo, Pepper se rinde, dejara ir a Tony? ¿Lograra hacerlo? PEPPERONY!


Pepper PDV Que rabia! Tony saldra con Withney esta noche! Crei que serian solo amigos, pero creo que entendi mal. Withney tendra a Tony esta noche en una romantica cena y yo me quedare como la soltera mas patetica del mundo en la armeria vigilando a Justin Hammer.  
Realidad:  
Tony llego vestido como siempre a la armeria por su celular.

-Listo, creo que ya tengo todo para la cita, me falta algo?

-No olvidarla esta vez...-dijo Pepper en voz baja.

-Jaja, que chistosa Pep.

-En serio, si esta tampoco llegas, yo que tu no saldria con ella otra vez, dicen que la tercera es la vencida, tal vez ella no te convenga, Tony.-Pepper no apartaba la mirada del monitor.

Tony sonrio. Si sabia que Pepper no aprovaba sus citas con Withney y sabia perfectamente la razon, pero aun asi era divertido verla molestarse por eso.

- Y que tal si ella es para mi?-Probo la paciencia de su amiga.

Ella penso en lo que dijo con enojo, no le gustaba nada la idea de que Tony y Withney fueran una pareja oficial.

-No creo, ademas, ser algo mas, significaria tener a Stane como suegro.-Dijo riendo.

Tony no respondio de inmediato, la idea le parecia realmente aterradora, pero siguio provando.

-Pues dicen que el amor todo lo soporta.

Pepper palidecio ante el comentario. Amor? Tony amaba a Withney? Hablaba en serio? Decidio entonces darse por vencida, si realmente Tony amaba a otra chica de verdad, como su "amiga" estaba en la obligacion de ayudarlo, despues de todo, sabia lo que era amar a alguien, pero no ser correspndido.

-Tienes razon-dijo con la cabeza abajo.

- Que?-Pregunto Tony.

-Tienes razon, si amas a alguien, eres capaz de soportarlo todo- dijo recordando todas las veces que l la habia ignorado,  
pero ella aun seguia ah .

- De verdad?-insistio el. Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.- Y tu como sabes eso?

-Experiencia personal...-se lavanto de la silla de escritorio y se dirijio hacia Tony- Pero si va a ser la cita que define todo, no te dejare ir asi.-Lo se alo completamente.

Asi como?-pregunto.

-Con esa ropa, es muy casual para una cena romantica, no tienes algo mas?

Tony creia que Pepper le jugaba una broma, asi que decidio seguirle el "juego".

-Creo que tengo un traje en mi armario.

-Bien, pontelo.

Aun con dudas, Tony tomo su armadura y volo a la casa de la familia Rhodes. (NdA: esta historia esta basada en la segunda temporada, recuerden que la nueva armeria esta en el templo Makluan, no en la bodega como la primera temporada)

Mientras tanto, Pepper saco una vieja chaqueta que usaron los chicos en una prueba de armadura y dejaron por ahi.

Luego de un rato, Tony volvio con su tarje bajo la armadura, pero no estaba completo. Era un traje negro, con camisa blanca y zapatos de cuero negros, pero le faltaba la chaqueta y la corbata.

-Listo Pepper, asi estoy presentable?  
Pepper se asomo de donde estaba con la chaqueta.

-Aun no,espera.

Salio con la chaqueta convertida en un chaleco elegante negro igual que el tarje de Tony. (NdA: todo de negro, va una cena o a un funeral?XD)

-Ponte esto.-le entrego su creacion recien hecha.

- De donde sacaste eso?

-Pap me meti en clases de costura para ver si con eso lograba disminuir algo de mi energia.

- y aun sugues ah ?- pregunto l, poniendose el chaleco.

-No, me expulsaron.-respondio con orgullo.- Que tal te queda?

-Bien, es increible, no sabia que hacias esto.

-Pero aun no estas listo.

Se paro frente a l, recogio sus mangas hasta el codo y le abrio un par de botones de su camisa. Lo miro por un momento, se veia realmente muy guapo, pero recordo su decision, ayudarlo como amiga. "Esto sera un poco mas dificil de lo que pense".

-!PEPPER -Tony la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Ah? Que?

- Ahora estoy listo?

-No lo se, creo que te falta algo...-dijo, inclinando su cabeza a un lado.-Creo que ya se que es!

Retrocedio una par de pasos hacia atras y tomo su corbata, desprendiendola de su lugar. Luego se acerco a Tony y rodeo el cuello de sus camisa con ella.

-Pep, que haces?-pregunto sorprendido. Pepper nunca dejaba que nadie se acercara si quiera a su corbata, y ahora ella misma se la estaba poniendo?

-Esto te quedara bien, es mi corbata de la suerte, espero que funcione mas en ti que en mi, pero si algo le pasa, borrare todo los archivos de Hammer y Stane que tienes en la computadora.-amenaz .

-De acuerdo.- dijo con dejo de susto.

-Listo, ahora si estas preparado para tu cita con...Withney.-su cara volvio a ponerse tan triste como cuando comenzaron a hablar antes del tema.

-Genial, gracias Pep...-vio que su rostro estaba autenticamente triste. Seria verdad? Lo de ayudarle para su cita era real y no una broma?-Pep, estas bien?

-Claro-respondio, sin levantar mucho la mirada- por que no estarlo? Tu tendras tu cita con Withney Stane y yo estare sola aqui en la armeria para poder terminar con las investigaciones en paz, completamente en silencio, que podria ser mejor?

Tal vez con su padre si funcionaba, por que todo el dia estaba ocupado con sus casos como para fijarse en las emociones de su hija, pero en Tony no ten a el mismo efecto, no podia enga arlo. Estaba triste, casi a punto de llorar.

-Bueno,-levanto su rostro- que esperas? Llegaras tarde a tu cita, si vuelves a dejarla plantada, ella no te dara otra oportunidad.

-Claro, si, sera mejor que me vaya... ahora... a mi cita...-esperaba que Pepper lo detuviera con algun comentario o algo, en lugar de eso, ella se devolvio a la silla de escritorio y siguio con su trabajo interrumpido.

-Suerte.-se despidio Pepper.

Tony salio de la armeria, aun pensando en lo que paso. Pepper apoyaba su cita? No tenia una cita de mentiras con Happy para ponerlo celoso esta vez? Solo se resignaba a quedarse en la armeria, sola?

Tony PDV:  
"Esto es extra o, ella siempre me da un sermon antes de salir con Withney como si fuera mi madre, y ahora incluso me ayuda para estar bien en mi cita. Algo esta mal aqui."

Realidad

Tony se devolvio a la armeria y entro sin que Pepper se diera cuenta. (NdA: se que la puerta de la armeria hace un escandalo para abrirse, pero solo siganle la corriente a la historia.) Se acerco a la computadora, pero Pepper no estba ahi. Siguio caminando un poco mas y la vio sentada en uno de los sillones, de espalda a el.

Se acerco a ella y vio que sostenia su celular en sus manos, con una foto de ella y Tony y trataba de contener el llanto. Tony entendio todo: no era una broma ni nada por el estilo, Pepper realmente hacia su mayor esfuerzo por dejarlo ir y ayudarlo con la cita era su manera de empezar.

Entonces, l la abrazo por detras y bes su mejilla. Pepper volteo asustada, pues creia estar completamente sola, y se sorprendio al verlo.

- Tony! Que haces aqui? Llegaras tarde a tu cita.

-No ire.-respondio, sin soltarla.

- Que? Por que?

-Si voy a tener a alguien todo el tiempo conmigo, no quiero que sea Withney. Pepper, por que me ayudabas a prepararme para la cita?

-Bueno, soy tu amiga, los amigos se ayudan unos a otros. Tu me ayudas con mis trabajos de ciencia, y yo te ayudo cuando necesitas consejos de romance, por que aunque seas un genio, te acerguro que estas reprobado en esa clase.-comenzo a sonreir.

-Tu lo dijiste, estoy completamente reprobado en romance, tanto como para no tomar en serio el cari o de una chica.

-Tony, no te entiendo, bueno, jamas lo hago, es decir, tu siempre sales con palabras extra as cada vez que te refieres a un tema en particular, y aunque si sepa de que hablas en un comienzo, siempre me pierdo al final, por que usas terminos raros para definir varias cosas, como cuando...

No pudo continuar, por que un beso la detuvo. Tony no podia interrumpirla, asi que decio sentarse al lado de ella en el sofa y tomar la decision el mismo. Al inicio, Pepper estaba asustada, nunca habia besado a alguien antes, era su primer beso, pero Tony noto que ella no reaccionaba, asi que decidio darle confianza abrazandola por la cintura, atrayendola mas cerca de el. Pepper cerro los ojos, pero no lo abraz , como el lo esperaba. Se sintio incomodo por eso, asi que se aparto un poco, pero Pepper tomo su corbata y lo jalo hacia ella de nuevo. Tony abrio los ojos ante esto, pero luego volvio a cerrarlos. Esta vez, ella si le devolvio el abrazo.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, l volvi la mejilla de Pepper con cari o y ambos juntaron sus frentes.

- Alguna vez te he dicho que hablas demasiado?

-Sip.  
Ambos aun sonreian como tontos.

- Y alguna vez te he dicho que me gustas y te quiero?

- Como Gene?

-No, de verdad.

-No, nunca me lo has dicho.

-Bueno, Pepper Pots, tu me gustas y te quiero de verdad.

-Lo se.

Se quedaron abrazados un rato en la armeria, Pepper recostada sobre Tony, abrazandolo como si fuera un enorme oso de peluche,  
y Tony la abrazaba completamente, como protegiendola, con su cabeza sobre su cabello rojo.  
De repente, Pepper record algo.

-Tony.

- Mmmhh?

- No crees que deberias avisarle a Withney que ya no vas a llegar? 


End file.
